


Totally a Chick Flick Moment

by gammarayserenade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Dean talks about his feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarayserenade/pseuds/gammarayserenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes he wants to marry Cas. But first, he has to propose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally a Chick Flick Moment

It happens without warning.

Cas is grumbling at the coffeepot, hair tousled with bedhead, and the thought flashes through Dean’s mind: _I want to marry you._

He shakes the thought away then, but finds himself thinking about it later.

_And why not?_ the stubborn, romantic voice in his head argues. _You already plan to spend the rest of your life with him. Why not make it official?_

But Cas is an ex-angel. He is definitely above such petty human traditions. It’s only a piece of paper anyway. He tucks himself into bed and wraps himself around Cas, who has already fallen asleep. Dean feels the familiar happy ache in his chest as he runs a hand gently through Cas’ hair and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Cas’ eyes crinkle slightly in his sleep and Dean decides that yeah, he is totally asking Cas to marry him.

***

“Sammy?” Dean approaches his brother in the library. Sam is making his way through a stack of dusty tomes and is absently sipping at his coffee. He looks up and frowns at Dean, whose hands are balled up tightly and who is blushing furiously.

“Let me guess: Cas?” Sam asks in amusement.

“Shut up,” Dean mumbles, dragging a hand over his burning face. “I just, uh…fuck.” He takes a deep breath. “I want to propose to Cas.”

Sam stares blankly at him. “Propose what to him? Propose—oh my God, Dean.” Sam’s face lights up in recognition. “You’re going to ask Cas to _marry you?_ ”

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean casts a worried glance toward the library door. He isn’t too worried about Cas walking in on them—Cas is in the greenhouse, tending to his new project—but him walking in on this conversation is _not_ the way he wants Cas to find out about this.

“Okay, but—oh my _God_ , Dean.” Sam is smiling softly at him and Dean wants nothing more than to punch him. “Are you really—? This is great!”

“Yeah, well…” Dean mutters, collapsing into a chair near Sam. He rests his elbows on the table and hides his head in his hands, trying to ignore his blushing face. “I just—fuck, Sam, I just don’t know how to do this and he deserves this done right and—fuck, I dunno, Sam.” He lets out a sigh.

“Dean, are you asking for chick flick advice?”

“No, Christ, Sam I—well, sort of,” he admits. He drops his hands and leans back in his chair, looking at the ceiling and avoiding Sam’s eyes. “I just want him to be happy,” he says quietly.

“Dean.” He can feel Sam sobering up beside him. “Cas is going to be happy with you however you ask him. He’s happy just to be with you, Dean.”

Dean watches the floor. “What if he doesn’t even want to, Sam?” he asks softly. “I mean, the guy was a freakin’ angel, I’m sure he doesn’t care about any of that legal shit.”

“He _was_ an angel,” Sam says patiently, and Dean feels like a nervous child, “but now he’s a human. Just ask him when it feels right. You’ll be fine, Dean.”

“Whatever,” Dean mutters, standing to walk out. He pauses at the door. “Thanks, Sam,” he says gruffly, digging his nails into his palms. He ignores Sam’s snorts of laughter behind him.

***

Dean tries to ask. In fact, he tries to ask Cas to marry him several times.

The first time, he tries the whole thing. The dinner at a nice restaurant (okay, a bit of a roadside attraction but they have fantastic apple pie, and lemon pound cake, Cas’ favorite), and a evening walk through the nearby park. Dean’s sweaty hand is clasped in Cas’ and his other reaches for his coat pocket just as they hear the wail of someone being attacked. One vampire ganked, one failed proposal attempt.

The next time Dean tries to ask, they’re watching _Jurassic Park._ Dean figures the trying-to-be-fancy thing isn’t really Cas’ thing anyway, and this will probably be easier. He pulls the ring from his jeans pocket and opens his mouth as Cas lets out a gentle snore against his shoulder. Dean has no choice but to wrap the couch blanket around Cas and admit another defeat.

In the kitchen one afternoon—interrupted by Sam. In the library—Charlie calls. After just waking up—Cas is too coffee-deprived to hear a word Dean stutters.

Dean is getting desperate.

They’re on a case—a very simple haunting nearby—when Cas is slammed into a wall, hard. Sam runs after the ghost and Dean crouches with trembling hands by a slightly dazed Cas.

“I’m fine, Dean, stop worrying,” Cas mutters, though he can’t help but smile at Dean’s mothering. Dean envelops him in a hug and mumbles into his shoulder. It’s only when Cas freezes that he realizes what he just said.

“I—Dean, what did you say?” Cas stammers.

Dean is blushing so hard, his face must be on fire. “I, uh…” He pulls slowly away from Cas and his eyes flicker over Cas’ face. “I just, uh, asked if maybe you wanted to get married. To me.” His voice is small in his throat.

Cas is staring at him with wide eyes and Dean feels his stomach sink nervously as he reaches into his pocket. “I’ve been, um…carrying this around for a while and, um…” He lets out a shaky laugh. “I’ve been trying to ask you, but it never…” He shakes his head and blushes, if possible, more furiously. “If you’d like to, I mean…if you want to marry me, that would make me…” He swallows thickly. “…very happy.”

Cas’ mouth is pressed in a firm line and—to Dean’s horror—his eyes are welling up with tears.

“Shit, Cas, I mean—if you don’t want to, I—”

“ _Dean._ Shut up.”

Suddenly Cas is pressed against his mouth and is kissing him so forcefully, Dean’s head starts to spin. He runs his free hand into Cas’ hair and clenches the ring in a tight fist. Cas pulls away, looking as dazed as Dean feels.

“Dean Winchester,” he says shakily. “I love you and would be very pleased to marry you. In fact, nothing on Earth or in Heaven could ever make me so happy.”

The nervousness in Dean’s stomach unclenches and his chest is burning with happiness. He grins and presses an enthusiastic kiss to Cas’ mouth. Cas begins to pepper his face with kisses and Dean lets out a laugh.

“You—are—” Cas tells him between kisses, “the—most—beautiful—brilliant—“

“Christ, Cas,” Dean tells him with a laugh, “you don’t even have the ring yet.”

Cas stops kissing him and watches Dean unfurl his fist. He takes the ring gingerly from Dean’s palm and holds it up. It’s silver and plain, but inside the band is carved _My Angel_. 

“It’s really cheesy,” Dean mutters, face going pink. “And if you don’t like it—”

“ _Dean._ I _love_ it.” Cas allows him to slip the ring onto his finger and looks into his eyes. “I love _you_ ,” he tells him softly.

“I know,” Dean says, a little smugly. He can’t help but press his lips gently to Cas’ again and ignores the burn of impending tears in his eyes. No chick flick moments, indeed.

“Dean? Cas?” Sam’s voice from the next room sounds worried. “Where are—Jesus, guys, you couldn’t have helped me, or— _Christ_ , Dean.” His eyes find the ring on Cas’ finger. “You couldn’t wait till we got home?”

“Couldn’t help it, Sammy.” Dean’s face is flushed a happy pink.

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Sam mutters as he leaves the room, but beneath his exasperation Dean sees a satisfied smile.

Dean stands and holds a hand out to Cas. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
